


Amazed By You

by DitaVonChaos



Series: Lone Star AU [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Cut & Run Fanworks Exchange, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitaVonChaos/pseuds/DitaVonChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidewinder is one of the hottest college bands around. They frequently play frat parties and other on-campus functions which is fine by them, but the real fun is when they scored gigs at the local bars and clubs. Live music seems to be making a comeback in the age of DJs and iPods and the boys of Sidewinder, Ty Grady, Nick O’Flaherty, Kelly Abbott, Owen Johns, Duruand "Digger" Garrigou, and Elias Sanchez, were definitely reaping the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazed By You

A fraternity in one of the smaller private colleges was going to be their big break on the college front. Not only was it a new college, several hours’ drive from theirs, but it was also paying. Five hundred bucks for a night’s job, a full set of covers and a few of their original songs. Sidewinder was finally getting out of the garage and off the ground. Ty couldn’t have been happier and it filtered down into the other five members of the band. There was an energy in the guys he hadn’t seen in a while. Nick, Digger, and Elias loaded all the instruments and amps into the back of a rented van, a bounce in their step that had been missing as they were rejected from one local club after another and their demos had been steadily returned from the radio stations with letters asking them not to send in unsolicited music.

Kelly and Owen were busy making sure there were enough drinks and food in their cooler for the trip, which actually meant Owen was loading the cooler while Kelly was steadily rolling joint after joint to share with the guys. Not that Ty was into that kind of thing but he wasn’t about to argue with them anymore over the idiocy of having weed in a vehicle, especially when they were travelling across state lines. He was tired of getting laughed at over the situation and figured if they got pulled over, he’d throw Kelly out of the van at the cops and take off for home. Kelly was squirrelly enough in a fight that he’d get away and probably beat them home, running through the woods.

In his room, Ty grabbed a few things to bring with him, making sure to pack a handful of condoms in the kit he always carried with him on the road. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he shrugged, justifying the need for them by promising himself he was just being hopeful. It was a fraternity, after all, and there was bound to be a piece of ass there that he’d want to take a bite out of. If so, he was prepared. If not, hell, Nick and Kelly would probably use them.

He chuckled. Nick and Kelly were dating under the radar, trying to play it off that they were each still single. Ty knew Nick well enough and for long enough that he spotted it right away. As soon as Digger pointed it out, anyways. Looking back at it, he should’ve seen the signs earlier, but he kept trying to convince himself that he was just seeing things and that it wasn’t real. Now? He noticed the fact that neither Nick nor Kelly could keep their hands off the other. It was disgusting. Or, maybe he was a little jealous of the fact since he hadn’t had a serious relationship since high school. Damn it.

“Grady! Package!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ty grabbed his kit and left his bedroom, the sound of Nick shouting from the front door bringing him back to the here and now. No doubt, his mom had sent him more school supplies, better known as apple pies. A grin on his face as he met Nick in the living room, he’d just grabbed the box from his best friend when Kelly came running in. “We’re so taking that with us! Mara’s Apple Pie is a definite necessity for long car rides. Or short ones. Hell, any ride for that matter.”

Before he could even react, Kelly had snatched the box from his and Nick’s mutual grip and was carrying it out to the van, whistling the melody of some song he couldn’t quite place. Damn, the guy could play the hell out of a guitar, but he couldn’t carry a melody if his life depended on it.

When they were finally on the road, the back of the van loaded up with all their gear and six bodies wedged in the seats, Ty zoned out as he focused on driving, the directions to the college floating through his mind. He knew which exits he needed and which roads to take, so he let his instincts guide him. Nick and Kelly were in the back seat, a couple of times Ty rolled his eyes when there was the telltale motion of an arm. Johns, Digger, and Sanchez strategically ignored that back seat, having a heated discussion over the importance of chicks being at this gig. They were all between girlfriends and the consensus was that their balls were about to shrivel up and fall off if they didn’t get laid that night.

“Our lives depend on it, Ty! Come on, help us out. The chicks always go for you. Send ‘em our way.” Elias elbowed Digger as he spoke, trying to get the guy to agree. Digger snorted out a laugh, his hands raised up in mock-surrender while he declared he didn’t need Ty’s sloppy seconds.

Before long, thankfully, Ty was the only one awake while the others were all passed out, snoring their happy asses off. The hours melted away and the highway disappeared behind their van when he finally pulled off on the exit he needed. The sign for the college at the end of the off-ramp pointed him in the direction he needed to go, the bright green sign catching the glare of the sun and bouncing it right into Ty's eyes. The ritzy college was tucked away behind manicured lawns and elegant iron scrollwork gates, cars that he could never hope to afford filling the parking lots out in front and off to the south side of the campus. Greek Row was all the way around to the back of the campus and he had to go slow since speed bumps seemed to be every hundred yards along the two-lane road.

The other guys gradually woke up as they neared their final destination, complaining about being woken up so early. Ty happily pulled up to an empty space in front of one of the houses, recognizing the Greek letters for Phi Gamma Delta. Climbing out of the van and quickly followed by Nick, Ty headed up to the house to knock on the door. Greeted by what Ty could only call a stereotypical frat boy, he actually had to chest-bump the guy in a greeting that he barely managed to mimic without laughing his ass off.

“I’m Ty Grady, lead singer of Sidewinder. You hired us for a party tonight?” Introducing Nick and casually pointing at the others and rattling off their names, the frat boy who turned out to also be named Nick brought the two of them inside to show them where to set up. Other preparations for the party were already under way, the scent of jello shots thick in the air along with other things Ty was better off ignoring for the time being. Frat-boy Nick left Ty and Nick alone, claiming he didn’t want to get in the way of rock legends in the making.

“I swear to god if this turns out to be a disaster, I’m kicking your ass back to West Virginia, Grady.” Nick growled, not too appreciative of sharing a name with the frat boy. On the other hand, he was only too happy to start helping Kelly and the others start unloading and setting up all their equipment when he saw them start coming in.

Nick lead the guys into the room they were to set up in while Ty headed back outside to the van. Pausing at the end of the sidewalk, Ty turned back to look up at the frat house, his eyes scanning the windows up on the second floor. As early as it was in the afternoon, the windows all seemed dark in the brightness of the sun. He saw a few guys in one room, tossing a football back and forth and undoubtedly playing some game he could easily see his own boys playing. Shaking his head, he turned back to the task at hand and grabbed some of the cases out of the van, muscles flexing under the strain as he wheeled around to carry them inside.

Digger already had most of his drum kit set up, but he was busily getting something wrapped around the bass drum. Owens and Kelly were standing off to the side, watching him and just shaking their heads with concerned half-frowns on their faces. Less than a minute later, as soon as Ty had his cases set down beside another stack of them, he figured out why when Digger twisted two wires together... the wrong two wires. The small boom was followed by an odd silence Ty couldn't quite tell was because he was now deaf or because everyone stopped to figure out what had just happened.

“Dude! Seriously, you’re gonna get us thrown outta here and we’re gonna lose the gig if you keep this shit up!” Ty waved his hands in front of his face as he tried to dispel the cloud of smoke that was billowing around his face.

“Fuck you, Grady. Pyrotechnics are the only reason we got this job in the first place.”

Digger crouched down behind the drum set and got back to work resetting the charges for the night’s show, unphased by the small fire he'd just about started with that small blast. Mumbling about it not being his fault the wire had been tripped in the first place, he gestured to the criss-crossing wires all over the floor that were attached to the drums and a couple of the amps. Somewhere in the jumble of words that spilled from his lips, he was trying to tell everyone not to do anything else stupid. His goal was to have tiny charges going off with every hit of the bass drum. Ears ringing, Digger was oblivious to the other guys as they tested their guitars, keyboards, and microphones.

Ty, on the other hand, just stood there shaking his head and waited for the inevitable confrontation with one of these jughead frat boys about the big boom that had just rocked half the damn house.

Upstairs, Zane was sitting at his desk, fingers tapping way at his keyboard when it felt like World War III had just started beneath his feet. Dust drifted down on him from the ceiling, giving his normally dark, wavy hair a gray cast to it that he was, thankfully, unaware of. The sudden, jarring sensation was enough to send him falling backwards onto the floor, his chair tipped over when his gut reaction to jump out of the way of whatever had just blown up kicked in. Blinking in disbelief, he rolled over and jumped up onto his feet and went storming out of his room on the second floor of the frat house, cursing up a blue streak as he made his way through the hallway and down the stairs, his voice growing louder with each step.

“What in the name of all that is holy is going on in here?! Some of us are trying to study, you ass---“ His words were cut off when he rounded the corner into the main living room of the house and came face to face with the most hypnotic hazel eyes he’d ever seen.


End file.
